Pre-lubricated, self-contained urinary catheters are useful to provide a cleaner, less time consuming procedure. Catheter handling is reduced, as well as the risk of infection. Generally, self-contained catheters are contained within a flexible receptacle which serves to store the catheter before use and collects the urine during use of the catheter. An introducer, provided at an exit of the receptacle, aids introduction of the catheter into the urethra. The catheter is precoated with a lubricant, which eliminates the need for manual lubrication of the catheter by a user and, since the lubricated catheter is contained within the receptacle until use, incidental contact between the lubricant and the user is minimized.
In use, the distal end of the catheter is introduced into the urethra using the introducer. The catheter is advanced by gripping the catheter through the receptacle and moving the catheter with one hand until the hand reaches the top of the receptacle. The catheter is held in this position with the other hand while the receptacle is straightened out. Then the catheter is advanced another distance. The user proceeds in this manner until the catheter reaches the bladder and urine starts to flow.
A disadvantage of such a prelubricated, self-contained catheter is that the lubricant can become dispersed over the interior of the receptacle, causing the walls of the receptacle to stick together. This can make it difficult to advance the catheter and wastes lubricant. Additionally, it can be difficult to hold the receptacle and guide the catheter at the same time, particularly if a patient is attempting self-catheterization.